Problem: $\left(x - 4\right)\left(-9x + 8\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= x \cdot \left(-9x + 8\right) - 4 \cdot \left(-9x + 8\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -9x^2 + \left( x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -9x^2 + \left( 8x + 36x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -9x^2 + 44x + \left( -4 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -9x^2 + 44x - 32$